


Who Loves Orange Soda??

by GirlsLikeKings



Series: And Shorts: A Series [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Daily AU idea, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Kihyun loves sales, Parent Yoo Kihyun, Short One Shot, The kids at home are ready to be put to work, minhyuk is a grocery store worker, orange soda is pretty great though, shownu is a stressed papa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsLikeKings/pseuds/GirlsLikeKings
Summary: It's the middle of his shift and Minhyuk just wants to go home but Showki has other plansorYou come through my line at checkout with 100 coupons what are you even going to do with 40 boxes of orange soda





	Who Loves Orange Soda??

Minhyuk is a grocery store worker and its the middle of his shift. He’s talking with his other co-workers about the latest episode of Circle. In the midst of discussing who the real Woojin was, they see a couple strolling up with two baskets filled to the brim with boxes of orange soda. They must be having a party he thinks to himself. Why else would you need so much orange soda??

As the shorter of the set comes up to his register excitedly Minhyuk recites, “Did you find everything you needed today??”

“Boy did I!” he responds reaching into his tiny wallet purse for something that looks like money.

“Having a big party??” He notices the taller more masculine one rolling his eyes and shaking his head as he asks this question.

“Nope! These cases were on sale! I found all these coupons in the aisle and decided I couldn’t pass this blessing up!” The red haired man pulls out at least 100 coupons and Minhyuk’s smile slowly fades. He can hear his co-workers snickering behind him.

His partner looks at him apologetically, “We’ve got a big family.”

“Yeah…but do you really need ALL this orange soda?? Where’re you gonna put it??” He says as he begins to scan the boxes one by one.

“Listen. Yes. Yes I do. We’ll make room for it somewhere! Right Shownu??”

The one called Shownu nods obediently.

 _Just how big a family do you have??_ Minhyuk wonders as he gives a cordial smile and continues to scan the boxes.

As he scans the last box (finally) he presses a button and prepares himself for the onslaught of coupons. “Okay…Can I have the coupons??”

"Kihyun hon, the coupons." Shownu nudges the one called Kihyun, who seemed to be distracted by his phone.

Kihyun hands him the coupons 10 at a time as Minhyuk sighs, scans, and clicks buttons. Around coupon 57 Minhyuk tells him that he can’t take anymore and the remaining balance is “3 dollars and 17 cents”

Kihyun happy jumps, “And we’ve still got extra! Pay the man Shownu, I’ll bring these out to the car!”

As Kihyun leaves, Minhyuk gives Shownu a sympathetic look, “Good luck man.”

“You think this is bad?? We’ve still got 38 bags of Ramen in the pantry from when my son was having a Ramen only phase.”

“Aish. Well have a nice day.”

“Thanks.” He collects the change and leaves.

“That was the most excitement we’ve seen all day.” says a coworker.

“Yeah.” Minhyuk chuckles and places the coupons in the drawer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this super short! I love AUs so much


End file.
